nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic
Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing is an upcoming game for the Nintendo DS and Wii, set for release in 2010. It will star various Sega stars in a kart racing game, combining features of Sega Superstars Tennis with the Sonic Racing series. Multiplayer mode will feature up to four players and online mode will feature up to eight. The game will also be released for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and PC. Gameplay Players will choose one of twenty Sega characters to participate in a race on various Sega-themed courses. Vehicles vary by character and have advantages or disadvantages depending on the course. Special items will be placed around the track, such as turbos, traps, or weapons. They will be acquired by driving through special item cases similar to those in recent Sonic games. Much like Superstars Tennis, each character has a special ability to put him or her at an advantage. Steering will vary by system. While little is known about gameplay thus far, it can be assumed that the PS3 and 360 versions will be steered using the analog sticks while accelleration and braking among other features will implement the ABXY buttons. The Wii version will most likely use the remote in a steering feature similar to Mario Kart Wii, using the Wii Wheel if preferred. The trigger on the back of the remote will likely be used for items. The 360's triggers will likely be used for items as well as jumping. The DS version will most likely use the D-pad for most characters while using the stylus for characters like Tails. Much like the 360 and PS3, the DS will likely impliment the ABXY buttons for accelleration and breaking among other features while using the L&R buttons as triggers for items or jumping. As per tradition of the series, the game features a new racing style. While Sonic Drift 2 used karts, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Raing uses themed vehicles (a la Mario Kart Wii). Confirmed Characters *Sonic *Tails *Eggman *Amy *Shadow *Big the Cat *Aiai *Amigo *Billy Hatcher *Ryo Hazuki *Beat *Knuckles *Alex Kidd * Zobiot & Zobiko *Ulala *B.D. Joe * Mii (Wii exclusive) * Banjo & Kazooie (XBOX 360 Exclusive) * Avatar (XBOX 360 Exclusive) Vehicles *Aiai- banana car *Tails- The Tornado *Sonic- sports car *Amy- convertible *Amigo- dune buggy *Shadow- motorcycle *Eggman- monster truck Eggmobile *Big- scooter *Beat- sports car *Knuckles- ATV *Billy Hatcher- chicken car *Ryo- motorcycle, forklift *Alex Kidd- scooter *Zobio and Zobiko- hot rod, knuckle-walking *Banjo & Kazooie- jeep *Avatar- Avacar *Mii- generic kart All-Star Moves *Aiai- Gets in his Marble with smaller marbles following him. They then speed up and run over anyone in the way. *Tails- Tails Tornado *Sonic- Chaos Emeralds: As the Sonic Adventure theme song plays, he becomes Super Sonic and does a super sonic boost that puts him in the lead and flips any character he comes close to. *Amy- Madly swings her Piko Piko Hammer around and smashes anyone who gets in her way. *Amigo- Creates a conga line to distract the other racers with his rhythm. Also, when he passes by an opponent, their car will slow down and they will start dancing. *Shadow- Chaos Emeralds: As the Sonic Adventure theme song plays, he becomes Super Shadow and does a super sonic boost that puts him in the lead and flips any character he comes close to. *Eggman- Currently unknown *Big- Big will unleash giant Froggy as Big holds on to its tail as Froggy smashs anybody in its path. *Beat- Starts skating, and can also spray paint on nearby racers to obstruct their view. *Knuckles- Master Emerald: Knuckles glides above the track and he can unleash a shockwave that stuns nearby opponents. *Billy Hatcher- Hops onto a giant egg like a circus bumper ball and runs on it to squashes anyone in its path. *Ryo- Gets in his signature forklift and tosses opponents. *Alex Kidd- Hops into a mini-helicopter, allowing him to shoot damaging projectiles at opponents. *Zobio & Zobiko- Zobio drinks some kind of potion, grows big, and runs around w/Zobiko riding his back as Zobio smashes anybody in its path. *Banjo & Kazooie- Kazooie pecks Banjo’s head then gets out her magical wrench from Nuts & Bolts to throw Jiggies behind them to attack their opponents. *Avatar- Some Avatar Friends will pick up your car and Run fast for you and Knocking out anybody in its path. *Mii- Miis will carry your car in a similar move to the 360's Avatars. Confirmed Courses *Seaside Hill (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Casino Park (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Final Fortress (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blizzard Castle (Billy Hatcher) *Dino Mountain (Billy Hatcher) *Jumble Jungle (Super Monkey Ball) *Detrius Desert (Super Monkey Ball) *Tokyo-to (Jet Set Radio) *Carnival (Samba de Amigo) *Samba de Amido (Samba de Amigo) Rejected Characters *ToeJam & Earl were originally planned to be in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing as a duo driving their spaceship, but Sega could not come to terms with ToeJam & Earl Productions co-founder Greg Johnson. However, fans have called and mass-emailed Mr. Johnson for his characters' return. He has responded on the official SEGA forums under the pseudonym 'Big Earl' stating "I'll give it another try and see if I can get the homies at Sega to talk again on the phone." He later mentioned that the duo will not be appearing in the retail game, since it is too late in development, but the option for including them as downloadable content is still open, although Sega has yet to plan any specific details about DLC. *In its prototype form, Gilius Thunderhead from Golden Axe was a playable character who rode one of the Chickenleg monsters from the game. In his developer diary, Lycett makes it clear that this does not confirm him as a final character. Downloadable Content On September 22, 2009, Sega accidentally leaked top secret information from a corporate meeting with Sony, in which it was revealed that characters from non-Sega IP were being considered as platform-exclusive DLC for the game, such as Ratchet & Clank. In addition to discussing PS3-only downloadable characters, the notes also mention having characters from the Fable universe, ostensibly for the Xbox 360 version. Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Wii games Category:Upcoming Games Category:2010 video games Category:Sega games